


Ready

by The Office_Geekery (Outlander_Geekery)



Series: Becoming More Than That [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/The%20Office_Geekery
Summary: Pam is ready for the next step with Jim. This vignette picks up where "When You Are Ready" left off.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Becoming More Than That [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660942
Kudos: 49





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written by me in July of 2006 under a different name. All typos and errors have been copied over as well. ;D

Pam pushed her hands through Jim's hair. His hair felt soft and she loved the way his curls wrapped around her fingers. When she looked down, she could see the top of Jim's head, but not his face. His hair hung down and blocked her view of what he was doing, but the electricity shooting through every inch of her skin made her aware of exactly what was going on below his brown hair. 

Jim's face was buried in her chest. His wet mouth alternated between licking and sucking one of her nipples. He worshiped her breast as if it was the first one he had ever laid his eyes, hands or mouth on. His tongue circled her nipple, then his mouth covered it completely with a kiss. His big warm hands cupped both of her breasts together and pushed them towards his face. He moved his mouth from her left nipple and slide his lips across her hot skin until he found her other nipple in the dimly lit room. The combined sensation of cool air hitting her now exposed and wet nipple, and the feel of his hot mouth on the other made Pam dizzy. She found it increasing hard to keep her hips still, she rubbed herself against Jim's stomach through her underwear and moaned softly. Jim had been loving on her neck and chest for what seemed like forever, it feel amazing and torturous at the same time. Pam had never felt so turned on in her life and she could feel Jim felt the same way against her leg.

"It's okay, come here... I'm ready." Pam pulled her hands out of Jim's hair and reached down to pull him up by his arms. He complied and pulled himself up so he was hovering over her -- bare chest to bare breasts. When he leaned down to kiss her mouth her nipples brushed his and he moaned. 

Their Friday night had started out much more innocently than it was right now. They had been dating three weeks and had reached the point in their new relationship where it was just a given their weekend nights would be spent together. When the clock at work hit 5:00p.m., Jim gathered up his stuff gave Pam a quick smile, said goodbye and headed for the door. Pam worked on her last few faxes and then followed Angela and Phyllis to their cars. Instead of driving to her new tiny one bedroom apartment she drove straight to Jim's house. Pam asked that they not tell people at work about the two of them just yet out of respect for Roy. Roy hardly came up to offices anymore unless he absolutely had to, but she knew it would be easy for him to find out once anyone else knew. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever, but she really enjoyed having Jim completely to herself right now. 

She opened the front door, "Honey, I'm hooooommmme." 

Jim was standing in the kitchen on the phone. He looked over at her and waved and gave her a sign that said 'one second'. Pam mouthed 'Sorry!' and then covered her mouth and headed up the stairs with her overnight bag to set it in his room. They weren't having sex yet but they usually just stayed at one another's house anyway. It was becoming increasingly hard to sleep in the same bed and not have sex. It had been Pam's idea to wait, but she decided she was done waiting. Now, she just had to find the right moment to tell Jim the torture was over.

Pam put the bag down and sat next to it on the bed to take off her sneakers. Jim walked into the room.

"Hi there." He walked to where she was sitting and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Hi..." Pam said back.

"I have a surprise for you," Jim said as he sat down on the bed next to her and started unbuttoning his work shirt.

"You're going to strip for me?" Pam asked. 

"Yes!" Jim laughed and shimmied his hips a little, making Pam laugh too, "No... as sexy as that would be I am just going to change for dinner after I tell you the surprise."

"What, what?" Pam wiggled with exaggerated excitement.

"I just booked us a reservation at the Red Barn Village Bed and Breakfast for next weekend, you want to go?" 

Pam just stared at him for a moment. Jim booked a bed and breakfast. He just booked it. He called and made the reservation. She didn't have to ask, she didn't have to plead for him to go away with her for the weekend –it was his idea. Pam felt her eyes sting with tears. 

Jim noticed and kneeled down in front of her, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, Pam, I just thought it would be nice for us to..."

"Stop, no, no it's okay! You're wonderful. I love you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She'd just told Jim she loved him for the first time.

"I love you, too," Jim just stared at her for a moment, "So this means you want to go?"

"Yes, I would love to go! Thank you!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I just thought since next weekend will be our one month anniversary it would be nice to get away and just be alone. We won't have to worry about Mark being home or seeing someone from work while we are out, it will be just the two of us to do whatever we like."

"Whatever, hmm?" Pam raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well... I might have been thinking that too," Jim smiled at her, "But, no pressure, if you aren't ready than we will just enjoy the fresh air and I will take a few cold showers." Jim laughed and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm ready."

Jim looked up at her, "What?"

"You heard me..." Pam smiled at him, "I'm ready... I was planning on telling you tonight, and I don't need a fancy bed and breakfast for our first time together. I just want to enjoy a nice dinner with you and then come back here and spend the rest of our night here in your room, in your bed."

"Tonight?" Jim looked so excited. "How am I supposed to make it through dinner now?"

"You will, trust me," Pam pushed Jim shoulders a bit to get him to stand back up so she could stand also, "Come on, lets get changed and go, there is a place I want to try downtown and the sooner we get there the sooner we get home." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss.

The restaurant had been good, but it didn't compare to what was going on right now. 

"I'm ready," Pam repeated as she reached down into Jim boxer shorts. Their underwear were the only two pieces of clothing left on their bodies. Pam's shirt was lying in Jim's kitchen, his shirt was somewhere in the hallway and both of their jeans were on the floor next to his bed. 

"Do you think you'll be able to... with just sex?" Jim asked, his voice deep and husky.

"It's okay... it doesn't matter..." Pam kissed him. One of her hands pushed his boxers down while the other grasped his length and stroked him from the base to tip. "I just want to be with you..."

Jim broke the kiss and smiled down at her, "No, it matters..." He kissed her nose, then her chin and started working his way down her body. Pam knew exactly what he was about to do and the thought made her toes tingle. She could count the number of times Roy went down on her. Mostly, it had been when they were young and she wouldn't let him have sex with her yet. After that, it was just a few occasions. She had gotten up the courage to ask him to do it once. She had read an article in Cosmo about how to politely suggest things you want your man do to in the bedroom. He had agreed, but she could tell he wasn't that interested so she never asked again. 

Pam could feel Jim hot breath between her legs and his hand grasped the sides of her underwear and pulled. She lifted her butt up a bit to help him slide the small piece of fabric off her legs. She knew her panties were wet but she wasn't sure if she was embarrassed about it or not. He pushed her thighs open and settled himself in between them. At first he just nuzzled her with his nose and lightly kissed her soft hair. Pam couldn't figure out if she was going to explode or melt. He parted her soft skin with his fingers and touched her for the first time with his lips. Pam gasped and arched her back off the bed a little bit, she looked down to see the top of his head and then closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of what his mouth and tongue were doing to her. Jim used his tongue to draw a delicate circle around her clitoris and then used his whole mouth to suck in the small bundle of nerves. He continued licking and sucking until he could tell Pam was getting close. She tried not to make too much noise but she couldn't help from gasping, what he was doing felt amazing and she knew it she could only hold on a few minutes longer. Jim slide one of his long fingers into her and searched for the spot he knew would send her over the edge. Pam moaned as she felt him rubbing her inside walls with his finger, suddenly, she felt him hit a spot that made her see stars. She came undone. 

"Oh, my God, Jim, oh my..." her whole body shook with her orgasm. 

Jim rode it out with her and then stopped licking when he knew it would be too much. He kept his finger inside her for a moment and looked up to see her face. 

Pam took a few deep breaths and slowly came back to earth. She looked down at him and smiled.

Jim kissed his way back up her stomach, breasts and neck until he finally reached her mouth. He gave her a deep kiss and then whispered, "Now, I'm ready." Jim pushed his boxer shorts the rest of the way off his body.

Pam giggle and reached down for him. He was long and heavy, she knew he must be dying for relief. With one hand holding his head to her for a kiss, she used her other hand to help guide him into her body. As he pushed inside her for the first time, she felt a tingle through her scalp and down her back. 

When he was all the way in, Jim rested his forehead on hers for a moment -- completely still. "Hang on," he said breathlessly, "I just need a second." 

Pam giggled shyly and kissed him, even just her giggle made her body move enough to cause Jim to gasp. He kissed her hard and thrusted into her for the first time. The feeling of him inside after her orgasm was incredible. It was like a dull throb pulsed through her pelvis, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to come again but this felt so good she wanted it to last forever. She could tell by the concentration on Jim's face, though, that it wouldn't. 

Jim stroked himself inside her slowly until he couldn't take it anymore. He started moving faster, until finally, his thrusts became erratic and Pam heard him make a sound she’d never heard from him before as he came into her.

They laid there quietly for a few moments -- Jim’s head buried in Pam's hair. Finally, when he could move again he lifted his head and kissed her. Before Pam even realized it happened, she was crying. 

"Please tell me those are happy tears," Jim whispered. 

Pam smiled, "Yes, yes, that was just so... it overwhelmed me."

"I know, me too... I love you."

"I love you too, this was perfect -- just how I wanted it to be."

Jim moved to pull himself out of her and laid on his side, he pulled her to him. Pam wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed him. 

"Thank you," Jim said. 

Pam laughed, "You're way too polite!"

Jim laughed, "No, I mean it, I don't mean just the sex. I mean... thank you for taking a risk and following your heart and letting me in."

The words struck Pam so deeply she had no response. She just laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"We should probably go get your shirt out of the kitchen in case Mark comes home tonight."

Pam laughed, "Oh God... yes. I hope he didn't come home in the middle of that." 

"Don't worry, we'll know if he did, he'll say something," Jim laughed.

"Oh no!" Pam buried her face his in neck.

"Don't worry about it, next weekend we will we be all alone and after that maybe we should start staying at your place." 

They rested quietly for a few minutes until Pam moved to get up, "Come on, let's go pick up my shirt and eat some “after sex” ice cream!"

Jim laughed and followed.


End file.
